


I've got you

by indecisivemango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Battle, Get Together, M/M, Oneshot, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), anything else is spoilers sooo, both are pining messing that bond over battle, first klance work so characterization is a bit rusty, klance, small blood reference, take with a grain of salt, wrote this in like an hour at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemango/pseuds/indecisivemango
Summary: Oneshot.A supposedly easy mission takes an unexpected turn.Klance.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 123





	I've got you

Lance breathed slowly in and out. His finger felt cold on the trigger as he aimed his gun at the nearest sentry. 

_ Zap. _

It collapsed to the floor. As quickly as one could blink, he changed targets; aiming for the sentry trying to plow down the shield.

He breathed out. He blinked.

_ Zap.  _

He took a breath and surveyed the battle, Pidge and Shiro were on the right, being as destructive as they could so they could mislead the sentries into coming where they were. 

On the left, past the dark grey columns and below where Lance was perched as a perfect sniper, were Keith and Hunk, attempting to sneak past the guards and get into the control room. 

Normally the jobs were switched, but as this was a fairly unguarded base Allura decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to train. 

Breathe out. Blink.

_ Zap. _

Another dead. Well, not exactly dead. They weren’t alive after all. It probably would be much harder to do his job if all the sentries weren’t robots. Killing is hard enough but having to plow through - 

“Focus, Lance!” Shiro’s voice came through the comms, urgent yet not unkind. 

Lance grimaced and quickly shot down the sentry that was creeping up on Pidge. Breathe. Blink. 

_ Zap.  _

“Sorry guys. Bit distracted.” He bit his tongue, staring at the way that Pidge shook their head in exasperation. 

That sentry had almost broken through their formation. Pidge trusted him to have their back. Nice going, Lance. 

Keith let out an extremely fond laugh. “Aren’t you always distracted?” 

Lance rolled his eyes, blowing hair out of his face as he focused in on a large group of sentries that were starting to gather between Pidge and Shiro. “Can it, Keith. I’m the one who is watching your ass.”

“Oh, so you  _ are  _ watching his ass through that scope.” Pidge snickered as they slid between a sentries legs and cut them in half from under. 

Keith stumbled slightly.

Lance felt his face burn but refused to acknowledge that question. “Hunk, how far are you from the control room?”

Hunk grunted in response. “Entering...now!”

Lance followed Keith into the room behind Hunk and tried to ignore the fluttery feelings he got when they locked eyes. 

He used his scope to make sure they were fine before returning to Pidge and Shiro. 

Breathe. Blink. 

_ Zap. _

Lance was in the zone. He killed sentry after sentry after sentry. He was grinning slightly as he protected his teammates, and he felt pleased that they trusted him enough to have their backs. 

His eyes kept flickering to Keith, who was standing in the window of the control room, looking for an opening to leave. 

They locked eyes, and Lance shot him one of his Cocky Grins™. Keith returned that grin with a laugh and a fond shake of his head. 

His eyes shot to a sentry to close to the bottom of his perch.

Breathe. Blink. 

_ Zap. _

Lance hadn’t felt this confident in a long time. He should’ve realized that was when everything was about to go wrong. 

Just as he was about to shoot another one, a sudden hard pressure on his back pushed him off the ledge he’d been so precariously standing on. 

Wind rushed around his face before he landed harshly on his back on the floor ten feet below him. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he couldn’t breathe. His head pounded and rung slightly and he could faintly make out the voices of his team in his comms.

“Lance!”

“Lance, what happened?”

“Lance are you okay? Answer!”

His eyes shot open to a blast of purple light. He rolled to the side and jumped to his feet, shooting the sentry that had almost shot him clean in the head. 

Lance quickly dodged under a volley of bullets that had come from the group of sentries that had decided to encircle him after his fall. 

“Lance!” That was Hunk! Is he oka - 

A red hot pain erupted from his side and he reflexively shot down the offending sentry. His vision went in and out for a second, turning black around the edges but he managed to shoot down two more in the head on his escape to hide behind one of the pillars in the great room. 

He held tight to his wound, breathing in sharply. His hand felt wet but he refused to look down at his stomach. Lance kept pressure on it, trying to slow the breathing.

Once he knew that he wasn’t going to pass out, he coughed slightly, “I’m okay, I just fell from my spot and had to relocate.”

“You fell? Oh my god, how?” Pidge was panting slightly, and Lance wished he could make sure they were alright. He tried breathing out but his breath stuttered. 

"Lance, Buddy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

“Lance! I'm so relieved that you're alright. Are you able to cover our backs as we leave? Keith and Hunk finished downloading the data from the control room.” 

Although Shiro had a point, the idea of going back out there so fast preemptively stung his side. 

Lance sniffled, nodded and rolled his shoulders back, ignoring the immense pain. He shouldered his gun on his shoulder and mentally prepared himself to go back out there. 

“Lance? Are you okay? You sound hurt?” Keith. He sounded very urgent. He probably needed help. S’not like Keith would ever care that he was hurt. Stop it, Lance. Now is not the time. 

“I’m fine, Keith. Just a scratch. Going back out there to save your mullet anyway. Clearing an exit path now, Shiro.” He pushed himself from behind the pillar and into the fray. 

He ignored the talking in his ears and his blackening vision and focused on shooting down every single one of the sentries blocking his friends from leaving.

_ Zap. _

_ Zap. _

_ Zap.  _

He was limping as he dragged himself into the middle of the room, taking down every sentry in his way. He was almost as efficient as Keith if he did say so himself. 

Lance protected Hunk’s back as he escaped with the data drive to the hanger with their lions, and made sure that Pidge and Shiro’s paths were clear too. Where was Keith? He was the only one left. 

He spun around, ducking under a stray bullet and saw him. Keith was faintly making his way towards Lance, his back turned at the sentry taking aim. 

“K-keith! Watch...Watchh…” His words were slurring and Keith didn’t seem to hear him, so he held up his scope and took aim right above Keith’s head at the sentry. 

One millimeter off, and he’d hurt Keith. He could miss and the sentry would hurt Keith. His Keith. 

Lance steeled his resolve, he had to do it. With his vision blurring, blackening and fading, he breathed, blinked, and pushed down the trigger. 

_ Zap. _

The sentry went down right as its weapon was charging up at Keith’s back. Keith’s eyes went wide and immediately shot to Lance, who was tilting. 

Lance smiled, “I got you, man.” 

His eyes shut.

\---

The cool air suddenly grew warmer and his eyes shot open to the floor quickly arriving to hit his face. 

A pair of strong arms grabbed his waist before he could hit the floor. Keith. 

Lance shot up, his face heating up. He stumbled a bit, getting used to standing. Keith had his hands out as if making sure he wasn't going to fall again. 

Keith had held him. Keith waited for him to get out of the pod. 

Lance's face was now bright red. 

He grinned, feeling down at his old wound. Nothing. “I’m not dead!”

Keith laughed, his eyes brighter than the last time he saw them. “No, you’re not. And neither am I, thanks to you.”

Lance stretched his arms out and sat down on the cold floor. “Nah, man. You’d have made it.”

Keith raised an eyebrow but sat next to him. Close enough that it made Lance’s pulse quicken. “Maybe. But still. Thanks.” Keith’s face pinked slightly and Lance decided that he liked that. 

“‘Course man. Uh...thanks for waiting for me. Yah know. The pod.” 

Keith nodded, stimming quietly with his pointer finger and thumb. “I uh...saw you fall. And then when I found you, you’d been shot and there was so much blood and…”

Keith looked at him, a slightly vulnerable look on his face that Lance hadn’t ever seen before. “It scared me. “

Lance looked down at their hands, wanting nothing more than to link their fingers. “I’m sorry for scaring you. We needed to complete the mission.”

Keith shot his head to the side, eyes burning. “That mission isn't worth your life, okay? It wasn’t even that important.”

Lance froze under his intimidating gaze, not knowing what to say. “I...I uh…”

Keith glanced down uncertainly, but slowly grabbed Lance’s hands between his own. “Even if it was...important...you need to be...okay, okay?” 

Lance looked down at their intertwined fingers, his face burning. “Yeah. Okay. I will.” He tightened his grip on Keith’s hands, reveling in the warm feeling it gave him. “You need to be okay too, okay?”

Keith nodded, eyes wide, a soft smile on his face. “Okay.” 

Slowly, giving time for Keith to push him away if need be, he turned and settled his back against Keith’s chest. Whatever this was, whatever this suddenly was, it made Lance’s chest feel warm and fuzzy. Lance didn’t think his face would ever lose its smile.

Keith tentatively brushed his hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Lance closed his eyes and smiled, snuggling against his favorite person who wrapped his arms tightly around Lance. 

The air around them felt comfortable and new. Scary but worth it. 

Yeah, this was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lol. Hope you like it! I wanted to try to write a oneshot as I've never written one before soo


End file.
